


魔镜内外

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Mirror of Erised
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 六次斯内普照了厄里斯魔镜以及一次他没有。





	魔镜内外

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.斯内普个人向，厄里斯魔镜相关；  
> 2.结局我觉得是开放式，不过如果照原著来，本文刀子无疑。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

不管某些人怎么想，斯内普从来不是个循规蹈矩的人。

他入学后不久就发现了那面镜子，陈设在一间闲置教室的角落里，防尘布上设有幻形咒，几乎看不出端倪。

他正是被那咒语吸引过去的，过个几年他会了解何为谨慎行事，当其时，识破伪装的斯内普怀着一股得意洋洋的少年气，就像给一场伟大的表演拉开帷幕一样，猛地扯掉了那层布。

镜中现出影象时斯内普几乎跳了起来，他匆忙四顾，确定屋子里只有自己一个人。

然后他才认出镜子里的是谁：他的父母，艾琳和托比亚一左一右将他围在中间，在他头顶上方亲吻。他们闭着眼睛，捧住对方面颊的动作满怀爱意；斯内普看到镜中的自己夸张地叹气，翻了个无可奈何的白眼。

接着艾琳和托比亚略微分开，相视一笑，一只温柔的手抚在孩子的头上。斯内普再次惊跳，下意识地伸出手，却只摸到自己的头发。他立刻意识到这些都是假的。

当然是假的，他严厉地告诉自己。他早就不记得上次见到父母亲吻彼此是什么时候了，就连不耐烦地打掉对方的手、在狭窄处撞开对方通行以外的肢体接触都难得一见，更不要说他们表现得很愿意与自己的儿子共处一室了。镜中的艾琳现在在丈夫耳边低语，身体倾向他，带着信任和依赖。这当然不是他的父母。

“骗子！”斯内普吼道，刺耳的嗓音没对镜中人造成影响，倒是又把他自己吓了一跳。

太不谨慎了，现在夜巡的老师随时会来，他最后看了镜子一眼，把防尘布盖回去，匆匆赶回公共休息室。

斯内普很快搞清楚了那面镜子是什么：厄里斯魔镜，映出你最深的渴望。于是他立刻对这东西失去了兴趣。

他没法理解前人为什么要费大力气造出这种东西，反映愿望，甚至都不是“可以达到的愿望”或者“正为之前进的愿望”，仅仅是揭示最可悲的幻梦，这能有什么用处呢？

 

再次回到那间空教室时，斯内普本来没期望镜子还在。

他已经反复告诉自己这没有任何用处，然而某些可悲的人性弱点使然，凌晨时分，他摸过漆黑的走廊到了这里。

艾琳和托比亚终于彻底放弃了对方，紧接着，没有给下一个事项任何讨论余地，艾琳彻彻底底从这个家消失了。斯内普一度怀疑是父亲谋杀了他的母亲并藏匿了尸体，但他很快承认这不过是过于丰富的幻想作祟，事实是艾琳早就受够了，她不但再也不想看到阴郁寡言的丈夫，并且对此次婚姻唯一的成果——继承了魔力却长得与她丈夫一模一样的儿子——同样厌恶透顶。

但那已经是两年前的事了。妻子——前妻——离开后，托比亚几乎不再回家，破旧的小房子变得空旷又安静，他有很多时间可以一个人思考，不被突然爆发的争吵打断。他想起母亲怨愤地对他絮絮不休，有过那么两三年托比亚和艾琳深爱彼此，他们都是郁郁寡欢的人，过着沉闷无趣的生活，那时他们以为自己找到了一个新的世界，有着无穷的生命与活力，以及为相似原因苦恼的同类。然而很快他们发现自己仍旧郁郁寡欢，无论是神奇的魔法还是新奇的麻瓜器具，都没能拯救他们的生活。

他想在失去了莉莉的当下，再看一眼他的父母，也没有什么不好。也许他看到的正是艾琳和托比亚刚结婚时的样子，在镜中，他们的幸福是永恒的。

但我绝不是一无所有，他警告自己。他非凡的天赋并未减退，有人欣赏他的才能，有志同道合的伙伴与他共进；与莉莉绝交很痛苦，但看起来它早晚都会发生，就像死亡一样不愉快又无可避免。他小心地隐藏着自己的想法：对于黑魔王的主张中关于“战胜死亡”的部分，他从来不以为然。

当防尘布被揭去，斯内普惊愕地张开嘴，眨了眨眼。

他并没有看见自己的父母。莉莉站在他身边，就像从前在夏日树荫下那样惊奇又快乐，踮起脚亲吻他的面颊。她美丽的绿眼睛眸光流转，隐藏着一个秘密。

斯内普一拳砸在镜子上，镜中的莉莉受惊地一跳，藏到镜中的他身后。在他们的幼年时期她对他是如此依赖，斯内普曾是莉莉在这未知的世界中唯一信任的人。

他长长地吸进空气，又快速地吐出来，不断重复。他的神经在新的伤口周围苏醒，叫嚣着疼痛，而他已确知没有治疗的方法。

斯内普跌跌撞撞地转身离去，他想砸了这镜子，或许厄里斯魔镜从一开始就是个恶毒的恶作剧。

 

第三次，他没有任何期待。

一定还有人在用厄里斯魔镜，他心不在焉地意识到，因为他上次离开得很匆忙，忘了防尘布盖回去，现在它却又把镜子遮得严严实实。如果这面镜子不是城堡自带的一部分、而是某人的所有物的话，关于那人的身份，选项倒是并不多。

斯内普没有深想，他不感兴趣，他不觉得自己还会再对任何事“感兴趣”。

莉莉出现在他面前，这是当然的；她的丈夫和儿子不在，这也是当然的。

斯内普知道自己是怎样一个自私肮脏的家伙，但凡他犹豫一下，没有那么迫不及待地去用刚偷听到的秘密讨好黑魔王，想到那孩子可能是莉莉的儿子都是件很容易的事。他想起战争中环绕自己的绝望和贪婪，曾经导致莉莉离开他的东西，现在害死了她。

镜中的莉莉美得无与伦比，她神色柔和又凛然不可侵，周身散发出淡淡的光芒。这是在那一切之后，斯内普所能得到的最接近她的东西。他无法将目光从她身上移开，以至于过了好一会儿，他才意识到镜中缺了什么。

没有他自己。莉莉一个人站在镜子映出的空教室里，宛如女神降临。凡尘的任何事物都配不上她的美好。

斯内普自顾自地笑了起来，他开始觉得，这镜子倒颇像是自己会发明的东西。

 

邓不利多告诉他保卫魔法石的最后一道关卡会是厄里斯魔镜，斯内普总觉得老人在暗示什么，他只是不咸不淡地回讽了几句，毕竟这些年来他对邓不利多式的心照不宣已经习惯了。

当晚正是他负责夜巡，他的双脚鬼使神差地带着他又来到了那间空教室。镜子还没有被搬走，考虑到不管奇洛是否能够拿到魔法石，他都很可能会毁掉它，斯内普觉得再看一次也无妨。

这回他学乖了，揭开布罩前，斯内普轻轻念出了守护神咒。银色牝鹿在房间里轻盈地走动，将温暖散布到各个角落，多年来也没有改变分毫。

他满意地点点头，解除咒语，让镜子显现在自己面前。

首先进入他视线的是莉莉，这是当然，但斯内普多少迟疑了一下，因为与上次相比，她的模样似乎有些不同。接着他意识到镜中不止一人，莉莉拥着一个黑发男孩，含情脉脉地注视着自己的丈夫；詹姆·波特则站在男孩的另一侧，一只手搭在儿子肩上，歪戴着眼镜，身体前倾，似乎正要对妻子说什么不适合让小孩子听见的话。

他从没想过自己这辈子还会再从哈利·波特脸上之外的地方见到曾经的死敌，他呆呆地站在那儿，看着那个幸福的男人，发现愤恨与嫉妒并未如期而至。他再次在厄里斯魔镜中看见了一个家庭，他不确定这是好事还是坏事。

斯内普走得更近，细细端详着莉莉。她的眼角有了一点皱纹，是日复一日的欢笑留下的；长长的红头发经过精心打理，比少女时服帖得多。这是一个美丽善良的女人，温柔地对待周遭的世界，对自己的生活心满意足。

他意识到，这是他真正认识的莉莉原本能够成为的样子。那晚发生的事情不是他失去了莉莉，或者说，他自己远不是最主要的方面；那晚发生的事情是，这样的未来被从莉莉身上——波特一家身上——夺走了。

“对不起。”他低声说，“我非常抱歉。”

他引起了莉莉的注意，她带着未散的笑意看过来，斯内普注意到波特不满地皱起眉头，但似乎也没什么异议。

莉莉嘴唇无声地开合：我原谅你。

 

斯内普一直不知道在魔法石的事情结束之后，厄里斯魔镜被放到哪里去了。

后来他左臂上的标记再次灼痛，黑魔王复生，他设法保住了自己的命，干回他两面三刀的老本行。两年时间相比此前的十多个年头简直一晃而过，在教学之外，他的生活充斥着恐惧和算计，有很长时间他都不曾去想任务之外的事情。

他以为除却死亡和胜利，没有什么能给他带来变化了。然而——

“必须由你杀死我。”

老人看着斯内普，湛蓝的双眼炯炯有神，仍充满着生气。但他焦黑的右手搁在一边，昭示着在不久的将来，阿不思·邓不利多的死亡就会成为铁板钉钉的事实。

斯内普试过了，但他的反抗很微弱，他打从一开始就不认为自己能拒绝邓不利多。他早就接受了，他从来不是一个有着强大自我的人，遵从邓不利多，哪怕是犯下罪行，也比遵从伏地魔和其他人要好一些。

“谢谢你，西弗勒斯……”

邓不利多离开办公室，步履缓慢但并不蹒跚，将头脑空白的斯内普留在原地。他有些困惑，邓不利多从来不会像这样将来访者丢在办公室里，更不要说现在，他想不出有什么事情值得老人拖着伤躯这样做。

随即他若有所悟，来回踱步，细细检索整个办公室。在凤凰的栖枝附近，他发现了那面镜子。

这会是邓不利多的意思吗？他认为斯内普坚持不下去了，需要一些动力？

那么校长未免太小瞧他了。

斯内普摇摇头，但还是拿下了布罩。波特一家出现在他面前，哈利长大了一些，就像他上次见到时一样；莉莉和詹姆的年岁也增长了，身材有些走样，神情仍宁静而幸福。

然后他看到了——他看到了他自己，他在镜子里，站在那一家三口身后。他从来不知道自己的脸还能做出柔软的表情，就像他真的在为旁人的幸福而感到高兴，就像他以为自己也能够得到那样的幸福。

“这是什么意思？”他低声咆哮，“为什么是现在？”

长久的沉默，凤凰丢掉它一直在啄食的那一小块骨头，发出悦耳的鸣叫。

 

直到全部的手续办妥，他真正合法地坐在了校长的位置上，斯内普才再次去想镜子的事。不经邓不利多本人的允许去动办公室里的东西感觉还是很奇怪，就好像他是个偶然跑进隔壁花园的穷孩子，或者是个收钱帮出差的屋主看房子的人。

“你看见了什么，西弗勒斯？”邓不利多的画像“突然”醒了过来，“希望我没有太唐突。也许你需要一个宁静的夜晚。”

斯内普没忍住发出一个讽刺的笑声。邓不利多的最后一个任务同时保护了他和学校，老人死后他便在黑魔王那里丧失了大部分价值，但这份功勋使得他不能被轻易弃置，于是，斯内普校长，哈。

然而这些对任务本身没什么帮助，不可饶恕咒只有在施咒者足够恶意时才能成功，作为前期准备，他花了大半年自己内心深处最恶毒的部分，直到最后面对衰弱的老人时，他能够全身心投入地去想这个人没有保护好莉莉，这个人本该救下更多无辜者。

他不知道自己是否成功了，邓不利多摔下围墙是计划外的情况，就算没有咒语，上百英尺的高度也足以致死。很难说哪种情况更糟：他竭尽全力构筑恶意，任务却仅仅是因为意外才成功；还是他潜藏的恨意真的足以驱使他杀死一个人。

或许这才是那晚邓不利多指引他发现的事：他不再是一副由悔恨驱使的肉身了，他不想成为凶手，他珍视自己的灵魂。

“我看见波特一家。”他回答，“他们都活着，过得很好。”

微妙的沉默，邓不利多就算变成了一幅画像，还是能轻易辨认出什么时候该有下文。

“……还有我。”斯内普说，“我……看着他们，就只是看着。别无所求。”

“并不总是这样，对吗？”邓不利多口气温和。

斯内普点头，他伸出手去，触到沁凉的镜面。镜子里的斯内普看向他，并无热情，也不冷淡疏远。

“我也许不配……”

不配渴望痛苦结束，不配期待幸福，不配将罪孽留在身后，不配向未来前进；他的生命在那个万圣夜就结束了，他该在那由悔恨铸成的圣坛燃尽剩余的一切，偿付些许无法支付的代价。他理应这样，可那再也不会了，镜中的答案诚实到近乎赤裸，他为自己新生的心而羞愧，然而即便是亲手杀死一位长者这样的罪行，也无法将它抹去。

“对于人生，从来不存在配与不配的问题。”邓不利多说。

这次是斯内普听出了未完的下文。他看着画框里的长者，想起那夜他愤怒地质问老人为何戴上那枚造成致命伤的戒指时，老人露出的苦笑。

“诱惑太大了……”

这是一个适合坦诚的夜晚，或许老人会告诉他关于镜子的事，或许他应该问。

 

“他们找到波特了，就在城堡里。”斯内普说。

“这一年来，类似的假警报可不少。”邓不利多的口气没有丝毫变化，“你觉得这次会是真的吗？”

“我有种预感。”斯内普说完差点失笑，他真的有点太习惯这个位子了，间谍可不能采纳预感。

“总之，米勒娃应该会比我先赶到，这样好办得多。”斯内普说，既然提都提了，他索性继续下去，“我感觉……很近了，离一切结束。”

“你有什么打算吗？”邓不利多问。

“我从来没真正想过自己会活到那个时候。”斯内普有条不紊地收拾好不该被看到的东西，“我知道自己接下来要做什么，但在这之后……和平到来之后，我想我也许会……再照一次镜子。我觉得我能找到我的答案。”

他没有看到老人宽慰而隐含忧虑的笑容，带着允许自己展露的最大程度的热切，斯内普毫不掩饰地看向存放魔镜的角落。

然后他大踏步离开办公室，去干涉卡罗兄妹和麦格对波特小子的处理。

 

（全文完）


End file.
